Under My Control
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Malchior has come back, but his reason for coming back is because he wishes to protect Raven. Having a bit of trouble with the start would love advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Under My Control**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans.**

The day had been long and filled with many disappointments. The Titans had failed in capturing a thief at the local museum. There mood didn't lighten as they returned home to find that Speedy had come over and would be staying for a week. Cyborg had spoken to Bumblebee about the reason Speedy was here, though all she said was that they thought Blood might be back in jump and he was there to find him.

By the time they had dealt with Speedy's unannounced arrival they were all tired. They decided to have their dinner and head to bed. Raven was the only one who skipped and went straight to her room. She hadn't felt hungry to begin with, only very tired. She got ready for bed as quickly as she could and laid down in her bed. The fight they had at the museum had been an odd one, the person didn't seem to steal anything. The only crimes Raven could see was breaking and entering and property destruction. She couldn't understand why someone would break into a museum to simply break the glass cases, though she didn't have time to dwell on it either.

She sat up in her bed as she felt an odd presence inside her room. It was too dark for her to see much of anything, but she could defiantly feel someone staring at her from inside the dark, darker than it should have been, like someone was blocking out the light. She held her hand out, her dark magic flowing to her finger tips. She was about to send a wave of her magic out when a hand shot from the wall of blackness and clutched her wrist. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, it was like all of her magic was being forced down.

"I couldn't believe how beautiful you really are. He thought constantly about you, but I never expected this," The voice was male, Raven had no doubts about that, it also sounded a lot like the person who broke into the museum. She yanked her hand back as hard as she could, but it didn't have the desired effect. Instead of freeing herself, she ended up pulling this man on top of her. He smiled at her showing off he's perfect smile. "I didn't have a good enough stance, though you are a lot stronger than I would have expected," he said simply.

"Who are you? What have you done to my powers?" Raven asked. She wasn't scared of this man at all, just annoyed.

"My name is Merlin and as for your powers I am simply binding them but I promise I will return them as soon as I'm finished," his smile turned a little dark which caused Raven to worry. She became even more concerned as he fixed himself up so that he was properly straddling her waist and holding her hands down.

"My friends will come and stop you, all I have to do is yell," Raven said, it was the only thing she could think of, though she doubted they would hear her considering the distance. His smiled seemed to only brighten at her words.

"Then, dear, I will take that away as an option. Using my powers I can easily block sound from leaving this room," now she felt scared. She had never really dealt with a person that could so easily block her powers, nor had she ever been trapped under a man who looked at her with such desire.

Merlin laughed as her expression started to show fear and leaned in close to nip at her ear. He mumbled and whispered into her ear "I am certainly going to have fun. And once I'm done having my way, I'll destroy what's left of this body so no man will ever want it".

He had started to kiss her and pulled her body flush with his own. He was showing a type of determination which Raven wasn't used to. She wasn't even sure he was actually attracted to her, it seemed like he just wanted to prove that he could easily break a member of the teen titans.

Merlin had started to play with the zipper when the doors to her room flew off the hinges. He turned to attack the intruder but was knocked back by an arrow. The next arrow that was shot smashed through Ravens bedroom window and the last arrow knocked Merlin back enough that he had to grab broken edge to stop himself from falling.

"Leave her alone!" Speedy said as he aimed another arrow. Raven was shocked, she doubted anyone would come to help her, she wasn't even sure how he could know.

"How, I blocked that noise and made it so no one could hear what was happening within these walls, how on earth did you figure out what was going on?" Merlin said. She could tell he was upset, but he was mostly annoyed.

"Get out, that's the last warning I'm going to give you," Speedy said, and stayed true to. The moment Merlin even went to move towards Raven he shot another arrow which knocked him out the window.

"Speedy!" Robin yelled as he arrived at the room. He ducked over to the window and looked out.

"He didn't kill that guy, did he?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head.

"I think he teleported. But that doesn't accuse the fact that you tried to kill him," Robin said.

"Considering what he was doing to Raven, I don't care," Speedy dropped his bow and moved over to Raven, who had by now managed to stand and fix herself up. She was happy that he had saved her, though she couldn't work out how he knew she was in danger.

"I know, but it doesn't give us the right to kill," Robin said. He had been watching Speedy rather carefully.

"Are you okay?" Speedy asked Raven and took her hand.

"I'm fine, though I have no idea how you knew something was wrong with me," she said.

"I will always protect you, my sweet Raven," Speedy said and kissed her.

It was a complete shock to everyone in the room who all gasped, but even more of a shock to Raven. Her gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss and her shock stopped her from even pushing him away. The worst part for Raven was that he kept his eyes open and looking directly into hers. The kiss was powerful but it was his strong gaze that made her feel like a weak. He only broke the kiss when Cyborg had started to yell at him.

"What the hell Speedy, you're here to catch Blood, not make out with our Raven. And what was that, you didn't even ask her if you could kiss her, you just assumed that you would be allowed. Have you gone insane?" Cyborg was almost shouting at him. Raven on the other hand was just insanely confused. She knew that Speedy didn't like her like that.

"I'm not insane, and it's not like she's never wanted to kiss me," he said in reply. Speedy placed a hand on Ravens chin and tilted her head up towards him so he would be able to brush his lips on hers. "Isn't that right my sweet Raven," he kissed her once more, but this time Raven realised that something was wrong.

"You're not," she couldn't finish the sentence because she wanted so badly for it not to be true.

"Speedy, no, I'm not. I merely borrowed his body though I doubt I'll be returning it anytime soon." He smiled and pulled Raven closer to him. "My sweet Raven, did you honestly believe that I could be contained inside such a weak book,"

"Malchior, why?"

"Because I couldn't stand what that monster was going to do to you, I wouldn't let him do that,"

"How could you even know what was happening in here, your book is closed and it's away so you can see anything,"

"I have always been able to see into this room, I do my best to look away when you're changing though," he smiled and walked over to the trunk that held his book. "Most times,"

Raven leaned on the edge of her dresser and stared off to him almost completely bewildered. She couldn't believe it. Malchior was free and using Speedy's body. She also didn't like the idea of him being able to watch as she changed. Those words, 'most times' where stuck in her head.

"So your Malchior, you just decided to take over Speedys body," Cyborg said. Like the others he was struggling to wrap this around his head.

"Indeed I am," Raven finally noticed what it was that he was doing. Malchior had hold of his book. She used her magic to rip it from his hand and pull it into her own.

"I won't allow you to free yourself,"

"If that's what I wanted, don't you think I would have done so by now, I mean it's not like I couldn't just take over somebody's body at any point," he smirked and sat on the end of her bed. "So, do I sleep in here, I mean I have been for the past year?"

"Sleep, why would you need sleep, you're going back into the book," Beast Boy said. Malchior looked at him with a sly smile.

"Really, I wasn't aware of you having such magic,"

"You can give Speedy back his body, can't you Raven?" Robin asked. Raven seemed to still be in slight shock and was clenching the book tightly to her body.

"I don't think I can. I've never done it before and if I do it wrong Speedy might just be evicted from his own body. Malchior would have to willingly give him the body and I'm extremely sure that isn't going to happen,"

"Not anytime soon. It's the first time I've had a real body in so many years and there are plenty of thing I would like to do," he said before turning back to Raven with a smile. "Most of which will involve you,"

"Never, I was fooled by you once but I won't let that happen again. Cyborg can you show him to where Speedy was staying," Raven said. She stayed glaring at Malchior the entire time, yet she couldn't stop her heart from beating faster. She hoped that was merely an effect of all the excitement.

After Cyborg had taken Malchior out and Beast Boy and Starfire had left, Robin started to speak. "As much as I hate it, if Malchior didn't take over his body you could have been really hurt," he said.

"But he's back. That person that attack me is nothing compared to what Malchior will be if he gets his full power back," Raven sat on her bed. She couldn't believe this. Malchior was a lot of things to her but the main thing he was, was the person who broke her heart. Yet he had kissed her like a man who truly cared.

"We will figure out a way to put him back inside the book, for now we should worry about the person who attacked you, they might try it again," Robin placed a hand on Ravens shoulder and tried to give her his best reassuring smile.

"No, that person is nowhere near as dangerous as Malchior is. We can figure out how to put Malchior back first, besides I don't think that guy's about to show back up for a while," Raven said. Robin knew there was no arguing with her.

"Okay, try and get some rest, well figure this out tomorrow," Robin said.

Raven used her magic to fix the window before laying down in bed. She couldn't believe it. Malchior was back and he had taken over somebody's body. She wondered how long he'd been able to do that for, was he waiting for something or did he just want to use it when she would be at her weakest. But then, why did he use it to save her.

She fell asleep just as morning had started to hit. None of her questions had been answered, but she hoped that they would be, soon.

 **So this one is supposed to be a three part. I was having trouble with how to start this one but hopefully it didn't turn out too bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stranger and Malchior**

After the next couple of days Raven felt so exhausted. She had spent the better part trying to find a way to rid the world of Malchior, and was coming up blank. Even when looking back over some of the magic's Malchior had showed her there was still nothing with enough magic to send him back into the book.

She placed the book back down and headed to the kitchen where her friends eagerly awaited. They had spent their time trying to explain to Bee why Speedy would need to stay longer, without mentioning that he was also currently possessed.

"There's nothing I can do, none of the spells I've looked at are strong enough," Raven said while she sat beside Cyborg.

Malchior was sitting across from Raven and leaned over at the end of her words. "Oh course not my love, if a simple spell would pull me out of this body than I would not have bothered taking it over," he said with a smirk on his face. If he had taken over anyone else body that smirk might have looked out of place.

"There must be something, maybe we could go and look at newer books," Cyborg suggested. "Robin and I will go make a list of sorts while Beast Boy and Star continue to come with convincing ways for Speedy to stay here. I really hope Bee doesn't find out that Speedy's been possessed, she'll kill us if she does," and with that, her friends left the room leaving Raven and Malchior.

Unlike the others, Raven knew that it was almost pointless to continue looking for a spell. Malchior had thousands of years to come up with a spell that would counter whatever they found. What she couldn't understand though is why he hadn't ever possessed anyone before. She figured that he wouldn't bother with her or Starfire seeing as they were both girls but it still left Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin. Then there was the kiss and the way he acted towards her. It was like he didn't remember betraying her, or if he did, he seemed to think it wasn't a big deal.

Robin had asked her to forget Malchior for the time being and focus on the man that broke into her room, but how could she. Malchior was a greater threat and currently he had taken somebody's body for ransom. He was the one she needed to worry about, not some stranger who visited her room.

Malchior seemed to agree with Robin though. He had spent most the night coming in and checking on her and the morning he had spent with Robin trying to identify the man. It seemed that even given his past, Malchior was trying to fix things. And for some reason this made Raven's chest hurt. He wasn't supposed to show up again and become nice, he wasn't meant to protect her. The only thing he was meant to do was stay inside that chest without any noise. She had been thankful that after trapping him he didn't say a word. It placed her mind at ease.

Malchior had placed her tea in front of her and moved to sit beside her. His hand would pull her close even though she only wanted to be far away from him. "You really should give up trying to deal with me and focus on that man. Some stranger entered your room and kissed you forcibly, and that's not okay," he said.

"You also came into my room and forcibly kissed me, so why should I focus more on him when your clearly still a danger?" Raven asked back. Malchior sighed into her hair and hugged her. She tried to resist him but he was still a lot stronger than her.

"If only you knew how I felt my sweet, you might realise that I'm not your enemy," he mumbled and kissed her head. That was the last straw for Raven though. She shoved at his chest as hard as she could and stood.

"How you feel? I was in love with you and you used that to your advantage. As far as I'm concerned the only one that needs to be dealt with is you," after that Raven went off to her room. The last thing she needed was more of Malchior's tricks. She knew that he was evil and manipulative and that if given the chance, he would try and use her again. So she wasn't going to give him that chance.

She barely got through a page before the tower alarm went off. There was another robbery at the museum which, they had all found as odd. Most people knew it was better to strike of a night time when less people would be there. They tried to get Malchior to stay behind but he refused, saying that the man might show up again. No one could really stop him as his magic was stronger than even Ravens.

The guards told them that the person had run through to the medieval section of the museum which, was located at the north side and was trying to steal some kind of book. When they entered they found nothing but shattered glass and broken artefacts sprawled out over the floor.

"He might still be here so everyone split up, Beast Boy and Cyborg you check the west, Starfire and myself will check the east and Raven, I'm sorry but you're the only one capable of dealing with Malchior," Robin looked at her with a sad look.

"I know, will take the south side," she said and headed off. Malchior followed her through the entire exhibit which was completely unscathed. She knew that it was a waste of time and the person had likely taken what they wanted, and she blamed Malchior for it. If he hadn't insisted on coming, they would have arrived a lot earlier.

"We should go back. The crook is clearly no longer here and I would like to see what it was that he took. Something from that other room was clearly valuable," Malchior said.

"Not that well figured it out, there is plenty of things he could have taken, and with how torn up the place is I doubt will be able to tell what's missing and what's just misallocated," Raven replied dryly.

"Still if you would allow me a moment in the room, I could tell you what is missing,"

"How?"

"I can simple revert the room to its former state, it's a simple spell and then we'll be able to see what he took," Raven shook her head. She didn't want to do it for the simple fact that Malchior was the one asking, but she also knew that it was there best chance at working out whom might have been behind this.

"Fine, but don't let anyone see you. Speedy isn't known for having magic," Raven turned and headed back to the room.

Once there Malchior cast his spell and everything in the room shifted back to where it belonged. The glass cases even rebuilt themselves and the broken artefacts looked unmarked. They walked around the room and looked at the objects to see which was missing and after a good ten minutes Malchior called her over. The object that had been taken was a book. The pictures that sat on the plank show it was a book similar to Malchior's only black.

"It's a spell book, which means that the person is likely the same one from that night," Malchior muttered. He had been holding something back. that was clear to Raven but she had no clue what it was.

"Why would you think that? There are a number of people in the city who would have wanted that book, myself included, what makes you think it's that man?" she asked.

"Because we've meet before. He was after my book too, though I doubt he knew that you were holding it. It's likely that he knows now though,"

"So what did you do to make this man so anger,"

"I lived,"

Malchior said nothing more even after the rest of the Titans arrived. She told them what Malchior had told her and they searched the room again to make sure nothing besides the book had been taken. Raven had looked over a few of the books that remained and realised that they were also spell books and ones as powerful as the one she owned.

For an hour she spent time with the manager, trying to find a way for her to borrow the books. She explained that the spells could be helpful in dealing with a powerful monster and that it could end up saving the world, but the man was uninterested. He told her that he would trade her the books, but he would like something of the same value and the only thing she owned as old and valuable as those books was Malchior's tome.

By the time they had left Raven was tired and annoyed. She had hoped that the manager would be more accepting and understanding of the situation, however he wasn't. Cyborg and Beast Boy left the group to buy dinner and when they entered the tower, Robin went off to train with Starfire offering to join him. This meant that Raven was yet again left with Malchior.

She had told him she was going to have a shower and that he should stay in the tower. Though she wouldn't have cared if he did disappear, and the shower was only a means to get rid of him for a few minutes.

Her shower was ten minutes long and afterwards she went to hunt Malchior down, to make sure he wasn't being disruptive again. She had searched the entire tower and hadn't found him. There was a long moment when she feared that he had left the tower and was making a mess of the city. She called Beast Boy and Cyborg to ask if they had seen him at all, but they had not.

Before panicking Raven set off around the tower again, in case she had missed somewhere. Each of the rooms she checked were just as empty as before. She sat on the couch inside the main room and thought about where he might go. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't just go out and destroy the city, there was no gain from him. No, he would try and work out a way of taking over Speedy's body completely or getting his back. Neither of these things would be good for the titans, but it would at least by her time to find him.

It was at that moment when a heavy book was dropped onto her lap, followed by two more. Malchior leaned over and snatched her lips while she was still shocked. It lasted a moment before he pulled back and jumped over the couch.

"What was that?" Raven asked as she looked at the books he had given her. They were the ones she had wanted from the museum.

"Well, that was you thanking me for getting you those," he replied.

"I have to take these back, you can't just steal things to get what you want," Raven muttered. Though, now that he had stolen them she could at least scan the content before returning them.

"I didn't steal them, he was a fan of me, the real me not this pathetic human I'm using. That medieval section was full of information on myself, so when I told him my name was Roark he offered me anything I wanted, and I wanted those books. Granted, if Roark was here he would likely be annoyed, I made him look evil and now I'm using his name to get my way," he smirked and leaned back on the couch.

Raven looked back down at the books. If he was telling the truth than keeping them wouldn't be bad and she would be able to get better information to the books. But this bothered her. Malchior knew she wanted them to free Speedy, yet he still got them for her.

"Why?" she asked placing the books on the table in front. She wanted him to start answering her questions. All of them.

"Why what?" he replied, still smiling.

"Everything, I have a long list of questions, and you're going to answer them,"

"I will agree to that on one condition," he sat up and took her hand "For every question I answer, you have to kiss me," Raven blushed and yanked her hand away from him. His kisses were already painful, knowing how easily he had betrayed her, but she still liked how they felt. It was conflicting enough just having him randomly steal kisses from her, now she would have to kiss him. Though he never said when.

"Fine," she groaned. "First, if you've been able to possess people, then why were my friends spared. You could have taken their bodies at any time in the last year?"

"I tired. Beast Boy has magic, or at least an ability that makes taking his body difficult, Starfire is an alien and a woman so I couldn't take hers, Cyborgs computer system kept throwing me out and you have a connection with Robin which closes his mind off from me. It was only when this person started staying here that I had an escape route," Raven thought over his words. She wasn't sure if she could trust his word but they were all valid reason.

"That man, the one who showed up in my room, do you know who he is?"

"Yes," she waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Who was the man that entered my room,"

"His name is Merlin," again that was all he said and she realised that she would need to be more specific with her questions.

With a small growl she continued her questions. "What is Merlin to you, and why does he hate you?" Malchior opened his mouth to answer but she halted him. "In detail,"

He glared at her but a smile still showed on his face. "Merlin is my older brother, he hated me when we were children because I was more powerful than him. He wants me dead because I showed everyone the monster he was, which made him lose everything,"

Raven wondered about this. Where lizards able to have families, did they believe in good and evil. She had so many questions for him. Yet some part told her that Malchior was just trying to play her again.

"You got me these books, knowing I wanted them to lock you away again, why?"

"Because they won't help you. I helped write all of them which means there is nothing in them that I cannot counter," he flashed her a smile which reached his eyes. Raven gripped the book hard and glared at him. He knew they were useless and still handed them to her. He was trying to play her, and he was still winning.

"You jerk, so you knew they were useless to me and you still made an effort to get them, what is wrong with you? Why would you bother?" she yelled and went to work away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap, holding her there so she couldn't escape.

"Yes, there useless if you only want them to release your friend, but I know that Merlin will want them eventually so I thought you could use them as bait," he smiled and rested his head on her chest, pulling her closer.

"So your still worried about Merlin hurting me?" she mumbled and felt him nod. "Why? You used me to be free from that book, you had what you wanted and you know that I know what you are, so why are you still trying to convince me you care?"

"You may not believe the answer. I love you, I have always loved you, and I plan on protecting you, love," he leaned up and kissed her lips again. Raven was too confused to stop him as he pressed Speedy's lips against hers. She had given up, he wasn't going to go back into the book willingly and she couldn't resist him.

He was her first love, and because of that she found it difficult to fight him. She had wanted moments like this when she thought he was like her. She had wanted him to hold and kiss her. She had wanted him to love her, and tell her that he always would, no matter how cliché that sounded.

She felt him push her onto the couch and whisper kisses up her neck to her ear. He bit her ear and pulled her closer to him before mumbling the word eleven to her. This pulled Raven out of her thoughts completely and she shoved him back.

"What, eleven what?" she asked.

"You owe me eleven kisses, did you really think I had stopped counting, and if I add those, its thirteen," he moved back over her and gripped her face. "You might not have been serious, but I was," he kissed her lips once more before sitting up and grabbing the books.

"I'm not kissing you thirteen times, I don't care what I said," she blushed and took the books from his hands. "Stay here," she commanded as she left for her room.

She placed the books on her dresser and laid down on her bed. She was still anger and annoyed with Malchior. But she also still loved him. There was a part of her which wanted to forgive him, and that part also wanted him to stay, but she knew he couldn't.

She started to fall asleep, when something interrupted her. The man was back and standing above her bed. Before she could attack him, he used his powers to throw her into a deep sleep.

The man picked Raven's body up and carried her from her room to the window. And then he flew out, heading towards the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So I've updated this one, mostly because someone mentioned that I hadn't. I honestly though no one was interested in this story, especially since not much was mentioned on it, but apparently someone wanted an update.

In another note: This part originally only contained what happened with Malchior, but I wanted something a little dark. **So I added the scenes with Merlin. Umm, they may be a little much, I'm not sure. I loved writing the torture.**

Malchior entered Raven's room without knocking, as perusal. He looked around, staring at her books, discarded cape and open window. It was odd for her to leave things like this yet, the oddest thing was her window. She never left it open, so he couldn't understand why she had.

He moved over to it and closed it, pulling the blinds tightly to shroud the room in darkness. He waved his hand and the candles lit up one by one. His magic was powerful, but in this body he felt completely weaken. He should have been able to light the entire room with a sweep of his hand but was reduced to single candles. He was lucky that Raven had not managed to figure this out yet, as she would likely take advantage of it.

As he moved over to her bed he had an odd feeling. Though his magic was limited, his abilities to sense things was not and at this moment he had a strong feeling that something was wrong. He turned his head to the side and caught sight of a feather. He might not have known very much about birds, but he was well aware what this one had come from.

"Raven," he growled. Of course something had happened to her, that man wouldn't leave her be. Though this was only the beginning of her pain. Merlin wasn't known for his kindness and considering how much Raven meant, Malchior knew he would go too far. It was all in an attempt to hurt him. Merlin never cared if someone else had been hurt in the process.

Malchior searched though Raven's things for a book which he knew held a locating spell. He would use it to find Merlin and stop him at last.

Raven woke rudely to the rattling of chains. She looked at her wrist which were bound by her side. Her head hurt, like it had been hit with a track and her magic was once again being blocked. She looked around and found the man behind this leaning against the wall, holding some type of collar. His eyes shifted to hers and he smiled to her. It was the type of smile that told Raven, nothing good was about to happen.

"I see you've woman, Milady," he said stepping closer to her. When he reached her, he leaned down to her and flicked her nose. "You certainly took your time to wake. I thought I would have to get started without you," he said flashing her his teeth in that smile of his.

"Start what," Raven asked, surprised with how raspy her voice was. He looked over to her and held up a large blade that had been stashed by his side till now.

"With the fun, I'm going to break you in more ways than you can think of. By the time Malchior has managed to get here, you'll be nothing but a sobbing wretch, I wonder if he'll still love you at that moment," Merlin pondered for a moment, his eyes completely fixed on the roof. Then, without any warning or even indication he slammed the blade into her shoulder.

Raven had been unprepared for the blow and ended up screaming out before catching her breath. She growled at him for a moment, but was angrier with herself for letting him hear her in pain. He ripped the blade from her, and held up for inspection. She watched as crimson liquid ran down the blade and along his hand. He smiled and licked it off his hand before turning to her with a smile.

"Your blood even holds magic; it tastes… Well, I don't think I could explain magic taste," he smiled again and licked the blade. Drops of blood rolled over his fingers and dropped onto her face, just below her eye. She blinked a few times till it rolled down her check, pooling in her ear. He stared for a moment, transfixed by the sight of blood. "You're such a mess," he mumbled before leaning down and licking the blood from her ear to her check.

"You're sick," she spat and turned her face from him. Arguing with had been the wrong move, as he immediately took the chance to stab her again. This time the blade sunk into her thigh, and slash down till he was happy. She winced and bit her lip to stop from crying out.

"You bleed so easily. If you were nicer too me, I might let you off," he mumbled in her hair. She couldn't stand the closeness or touching that he was so found of.

Soon she felt the wound on her shoulder beginning to sting as he bit the edge and yanked back, making it open more. His hand squeezed and rubbed the mark on her leg till she eventually cried out, giving him the satisfaction he had wanted. He grabbed a cloth and wrapped the leg wound before bandaging the shoulder wound. After this he got up and walked away. Raven held her leg so she could see the damage he had done to her leg. She couldn't make out the wound itself, as her entire leg was covered in blood, but she knew that it wasn't bad enough to scar, not with her healing powers at least.

Soon Merlin had come back, this time he had a pebble with him. She couldn't see the dagger with her anymore, which she had thought was a good thing, but was soon mistaken. He pulled the bandage off her shoulder wound and made it a bit bigger with his fingers. Then he squeezed the stone in his hand, before shoving it into the space.

She didn't think much of it, till she felt the burning sensation. He had made the stone hot, not just hot. It felt like it was on fire, and that fire sat just under her skin, completely out of her reach. She held her lips close but the pain was too much.

The outside of the wound started to feel weird. She wasn't sure what was happening, till Merlin held a mirror so she could see. She stared at the wound, that was slowly blackening around the edges and crusting, and in the middle, deep blood sizzled. She whined and tried not to think about it, but no matter what she did, the burning wouldn't leave her.

Merlin laughed at her expression and leaned over her, to touch his lips against hers. She had expected to feel nothing at all, but the heat from the kiss was as bad as the stone now moving further into her skin. He had lit his lips on fire, and they burned her own till the thin layer of skin cracked and ripped apart. The second layer was nothing more than raw skin and cracked as his lips pushed into her move. She felt his tongue, which was just as hot as everything else slide across her lower lip and press between the crevice. He wanted to slide his tongue inside her mouth. She squeezed her lips closed in fear of what his tongue would do to her.

Soon he realised that she was not going to allow him entrance. He pulled away and placed his kisses down her neck instead, with his fiery hand running down to her private space.

"No," she gasped, kicking up but managing to only hit air.

"This can go slow, or it can go fast, which would you like?" he asked her, his pale green eyes boring into her own.

"Slow," she mumbled, not being able to say much else. Her voice was strained and the burning in her chest had made it difficult to breath.

"Then, my pet, open your mouth," he said, kissing her lips harder than before, ripping another layer of skin as he did. She thought that her lips would be burned to nothing if he kept going.

Malchior felt hot. It was his own fault. He had asked the titans for help in saving Raven and they had given him a hundred or so questions that started from what have you done to her, to why is this man after her. Each answer he gave only led to a new string of questions and so one. He was angry, very angry and wanted to scream at them, but knowing he needed their help he couldn't. If he had been in his own body, he may have been able to help her on his own. But he was stuck inside this one, and it was a useless one.

Soon the questions started to die and new thoughts entered her teams mind. They wondered what this man would be doing to her. Malchior had wondered the same thing and had come up with many answers, each more painful to think about than the last. Merlin was ruthless and would kill her if he had too, though he never really went that far unless necessary. Instead, he took his time breaking every part of a person and laughing at their attempts to stay strong. Malchior wondered if that would happen to him too.

"Do you know where we can find her?" someone asked. Malchior turned his head up and noticed Robin leaning against the counter, a strong look on his face. He had been the only one to not question Malchior's intentions.

"Yes, and I can take you to her, but we should leave soon," He said back. Pushing off the wall he walked to the computer and type in an address. Soon appeared on the screen a large warehouse on the cities docks.

"Why would he take her there," Cyborg asked.

"For the water, he can sometimes let his power become out of control, if he's not near water there will be no way for him to cool down," Malchior replied.

"Okay, we will take it from here, you should stay though," Robin said, turning away from Malchior.

"Stay? This man is after me and is only hurting her because he understands how I feel for her. Besides, I'm the only one capable of standing against him," Malchior replied.

" _If_ you had your full magic maybe, but you don't and the body you're in doesn't even belong to you, I'm not going to allow him to get hurt simple because you have a large ego, now stay," Robin and Malchior where in each other's faces, they both seemed ready to attack.

"We could release him, I mean I don't this Merlin guy will want to fight a dragon and…" Cyborgs thoughts where not finished as Malchior turned to him.

"No, I will not be released while Merlin is within the city, it would be bad for you," he said sitting on the couch. He hadn't wanted to tell any of them, but knew there would be no way around it.

"What are you talking about, you've been nothing but helpful towards us so why would you suddenly be a danger," Beast Boy asked.

"Because Merlin would have control of me,"

"Meaning what precisely?" Robin asked with a sceptical look on his face.

"I am not the beast you all know me to be, I was turned into that by Merlin… kind of. I was born with the ability to turn into a dragon, but Merlin used some device, a collar in a way to take control of me and force me to do his bidding. That's why my brother locked me into that book. He wanted to protect me, so I wouldn't keep killing people," Malchior played with his thumbs, allowing them a moment to ponder this information. Soon, though he become impatient and turned up to them.

Beast Boy and Cyborg where exchanging looks, which they seemed to understand. Starfire sat back and thought over the words, that or she was planning her next outing. He could never tell with her. and Robin had leaned on the window and seemed to be brooding.

Eventually, Cyborg spoke "Now I can see how you managed to fool Raven, your quite good with words," He said and laughed along with Beast Boy. This infuriated Malchior. He wanted them to understand his past, not brush it aside, though he knew himself why they hadn't believed it.

"Anyway, he wound ruin Speedy's body, we can make sure of that. But he is right about us needing him, after all we've never meet Merlin before," Beast Boy said to Robin. Robin sighed and waved his hand for them to follow as he left. Soon, they were leaving the tower and heading for Raven.

"One, or two," Merlin asked, as he touched the holes he had made in her side. He held a new pebble in his hand ready to set on fire and shove into her skin. She had already sustained two new burning stones and was about to receive a third. The first was on the other side of her should and the next was above her stomach.

Her mouth was dry from his kiss and burned. She had been barely able to speak each time he had asked her a question, but forced herself to say something, knowing the pain would only worsen. The first stone, had finally stopped burning, but it still remained within her, like a weigh that kept her from moving her shoulder.

"Please… break," she mumbled. She hadn't been able to see straight since he added the second stone. At that point, white lights appeared in her vision and she could move no longer.

"Ah, don't be like that, where only just getting started my dear," he said, licking blood off his fingers and caressing her wounds. She flinched as the heat made her wound sting and sizzle.

"Don't," she said as she felt the stone against her ribs, running over them lightly. He moved the burning pebble, up her body to her throat and left it there where it singed the flesh.

"Your no fun anymore, maybe I should find something new to do with you," he mumbled as he placed the collar around her neck. She tensed up as he tightened it, but once it was fast, he released her from the chains. "You will be with me, so when Malchior gets here, his heart truly breaks," with that, he pulled the rocks from her and lifted her off the table.

Raven was unable to move away from him, or even fight his command. She found herself kissing him with such urgency and running her hands along his body as he did the same to hers.

The titans enter the warehouse, but what they saw shocked them. Not only was Raven covered in slouches of blood and burns, but she was willingly kissing the man who had done so to her.

"Raven, why would you?" Beast Boy asked but was pushed aside as Malchior raced forward, pulling her from Merlin and trying to attack him. He was stopped easily and sent flying backwards into the other members.

"My powers have spent years building up, and now there at their peak. Did you really think a simple attack would be enough to beat me, when your powers are practically non-existent?" Merlin asked, throwing them back with his magic. The Titans couldn't even stand before he had forced them to lay against the ground. "You're all weak compared with someone like me," he said, laughing.

Robin, though saddened by the thought, pulled Malchior's book out and turned to the back page. No one knew that he had the book, or that Raven had shown him how to release Malchior if the need ever came. It was simply ripping a page from the book, that was something she had added when he took over Speedy's body. It was supposed to be used only if they were unable to save Speedy, but now seemed like the perfect time to use it.

He tore the page from the book and then, the pages all ripped apart and flowed towards Malchior. Soon, Speedy's body was thrown towards the rest of the team, while the pages of the book formed the shape of a dragon which seemed to be growing larger every second.

When the beast had taken full form, everything else seemed to slip back into place. The titans remembered they were in battle, Merlin turned from the beast to face them and the air settled. "You released him, what a fool. Malchior, kill them, kill them all," Merlin said, pointing towards the titans.

They had hoped that he wouldn't listen, but soon Malchior turned and flames spat from his mouth towards them. The ground was singed and boxes where set on fire while the air filled with thick smoke. As they started to fight against the beast, Robin noticed the thick collar around his neck, and knew that if he destroyed it. Malchior would work with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Man behind the Monster**

The Titan's dodged a blast from Malchior's fire and shielded themselves from his talons which, clawed at air. Robin kept an eye on the collar around Malchior's neck, wondering how they would be able to remove it from the beast. There seemed to be no lock or visible seal. He thought that maybe the only possible way to get passed it would be to destroy it all together.

He flipped backwards landing near Cyborg and Beast Boy. "If we can break that collar he might stop trying to harm us. I know it seems like a long shot but there are not may options left," he said.

"Well getting it off is the hard part. I don't see a way to break it and my scanners can't even work out the type of metal it is," Cyborg said in reply.

"I do," Speedy mumbled. He had been moved by Starfire and was now behind a few boxes. Cyborg and Beast Boy moved off to distract the raging dragon while Robin spoke with Speedy.

"How would you know anything about that collar," Robin asked as he moved in beside them.

"He's been in my head for… What? A week now. I can remember things, spells and stuff. He was thinking about an item that the guy over there has. It should allow the collar on him and Raven to be broken." Speedy leaned on the boxes and grabbed his head for a minute. "I think it's on a chain." He added.

"But, even if we had the item, what could we do with it," Starfire asked.

"I think breaking it would do the trick, or we could always use it to control them and force them to remove the locks, either way would be good." Speedy said.

"Star, tell Beast Boy this. He would find it the easiest to get close enough. The rest of us will distract him." Robin said and moved from the boxes into the open warehouse.

Robin watched as Starfire told Beast Boy, and then as Beast Boy disappeared by becoming a small animal. No one seemed to noticed a thing. Cyborg was keeping Malchior entertained with the aid of Starfire and Speedy was up and shotting arrows one after another at Merlin. Robin moved towards Merlin and attacked him. Merlin become preoccupied by trying to forces on Speedy's arrows and Robins punches that he didn't register the green spider crawling up his leg. By the time he had worked out what they were doing, it was too late. Beast Boy had already found and taken the chain that was around his neck, and flew it over to Starfire who crushed it. Dust trickled off of her hand, scattering onto the floor below and Malchior changed. The dragon was no longer there, instead a man was on the ground completely unconscious. Raven gasped and lent on the wall beside her. The collar which had been around her throat clunked to the ground and laid by her feet.

"It's over." Robin said, though Merlin only laughed at the thought.

"Oh that's not entirely true. You can't really think I'd take your friend without making sure I'd be able to get away." Merlin lifted his hand towards Raven and suddenly black stones flew out from behind her skin. She collapsed to her knees, holding her chest as fire seemed to surge though her body. She would not be able to hold out much longer.

"Raven!" her friends yelled. It was the last thing she remembered before passing out completely.

It had been three days since the events with Merlin and in those three days, Raven had slept and Malchior had tried to explain his life to the titans. Malchior had taken to sleeping in the med room a bed away from Raven and in times when he wasn't trying to heal her, he would sit and watch her making sure she was protected at all times.

Malchior sigh and fell back onto the bed. He had hoped that Raven would be awake by now, though he also knew the type of effects Merlins powers could have on people. Most would be out for weeks or months, and others would simple die under the strain. He had also hoped to find out why Merlin was targeting her by now. It certainly wasn't normal behaviour for him.

As he started to drift off he heard a faint whisper which sounded like his name. He sat up and stared at Raven who was still clearly asleep. If only she would wake, they would be able to talk about what was happening and why. They would be able to look at theories together and work closely side by side. He would be able to make her love him again, which was something he truly wanted. He wanted her to be with him, like they had been before. But due to what happened, he doubted this would be possible.

"Malchior." Raven whispered, and this time he was sure he heard his name and not just a figment of his imagination. He stood and rushed to her side but nothing had changed. Her eyes where still closed, her breathing was normal and her lips looked as though they had not spoken a word.

He couldn't keep waiting for her to wake though. Every time he looked at her a thought came to mind. For once he would be able to truly kiss her. It wouldn't be with someone else's body, or an image conjured up by magic. No, he would be able to kiss her with his own lips, and hold her with his real arms. How could he wait any longer for something he wanted so badly.

He stroked her cheek with his hand and leaned over the bed. His other hand was beside her head and steading him. he leaned down and pecked her lips. He stared at her face and was shocked as eyes fluttered open and a scarlet red covered her cheeks.

"Raven, your awake," Malchior said as he leant down and kissed her lips once more. Raven pushed him back, her eyes wide and body trembling.

"Who are you?" She asked.

A/N: I know this one was super short, but I haven't finished the rest of it yet as I've been working on heaps of projects. I would also love to know if anyone is willing to read the first chapter of _my own story_ called _The Life of an Assassin_. I've been playing around with it for a bit and would love some input.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Misunderstanding's**

Malchior stared down at Raven in complete shock. He knew what Merlin was capable of, however he never once considered that Ravens memory would be erased. He was finally free; he was finally able to be with her the way he had wanted. How could this be happening. It wasn't fair, though it wasn't surprising if he truly thought about it. When was he ever so lucky to have what it was that he wished for.

This made him wonder though. How far back did her memory go? There was a chance she may not even remember her friends, in which case she would likely be frightened of being in such a strange place. He knew that they needed to know and that her memory needed to be tested, yet every time he thought of leaving his mind would scream for him to stay.

Malchior looked at Raven and sighed, he couldn't leave her sitting there thinking she was going to be attacked. He needed to talk to her, to show her she had nothing to fear. "Raven, I understand that you may be confused right now, but I am your friend… I will help you," Malchior leaned down so he was at the same level as Raven and stared into her eyes.

"Friends? You where kissing me! Did you see someone who was in a weak state and think it was a good idea to start making out with them," Raven throw the blanket over him as she stood in a huff. Before Malchior had ridded himself of the blanket, Raven had managed to throw on the dressing gown and was now leaving the room. She walked without hesitation, and with knowledge. This lead Malchior to believe that the only thing she forgot was him. He tried to follow her but the moment she entered her bedroom the door was slammed in his face.

He had never been one for company or reliant on others therefor he had no experience on hold to cope with these types of situations. He was a master in magic's but lacked the ability to understand people. He needed to fix this though, so that he could continue in trying to gain Ravens heart. Against his better judgement, he left Raven's door in search for someone who could give him the advice he needs.

Beast Boy was probably the second worst person he had spoken to. He gave very little advice and spoke mostly of just buying her gifts and apologising. Malchior would do neither. He had no money to buy Raven anything and knew that she was not the sort to care for such pointless things, and he didn't feel he needed to apologise. Even so, Beast Boy was still only the second worst person to speak to within the tower… so far.

He was currently trapped inside Starfire's room vaguely listening to her explain how her people solved such issues. It was the dullest thing he had ever heard and of course had nothing to do with Raven. He had tried several times to leave the room or to quiet her but it was no use, she was too persistent.

Finally, when he had managed to escape her, he made the mistake of asking Robin for advice. Robin was just like Beast Boy.

"Just apologise, explain to her why you kissed her, and give her space to decide what she wants to do now." Robin said. He had been working out for the past hour. Malchior assumed it was to make up for his lacks. Unlike the other members, Robin had no abilities.

"I should not need to apologise and even if I could she has no memory of who I am," Malchior replied.

"Then remind her. Ravens complicated, none of us have figured her out yet so you're really out of luck." With that Robin wrapped a towel around his neck and left the training room.

Malchior leaned back and stared at the roof, he wondered if Cyborg, or even the person he took over would have better advice.

…

Raven looked around her room. She wasn't sure if she had left it this neat or if someone had cleaned it, though they clearly missed the bed. The blankets where bunched leaving a large lump under them. What She didn't understand though was the set of arrows on her bed and a bow. She looked around trying to locate Speedy, yet he was nowhere in sight.

Raven moved to her bed and took the items, which she then placed on her dresser. She collapsed onto her bed figure the lump would just shrink, but it didn't and it felt rather hard. She got up and pulled the covers back to find Speedy asleep on her bed.

After the rude awaking she had, had she wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever he was up to. She used her powers to tip her bed till he fell off. Speedy groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up. Raven took this chance to sit on her bed with her back to the wall.

"That wasn't very nice, you could have asked me to just get up," Speedy said as he glared at her.

"What can I say, I've had a bad morning," Raven crossed her arms and looked at his stuff for a moment. She hadn't noticed it till now but Speedy had a bag beside the door as well. "I guess you're leaving then," She stated.

"Soon, Cyborgs taking me back tonight, Blood's already back in steal city." Speedy said. He stood and moved around the bed, sitting close to Raven. "I wanted to ask if having him use my body for that long, could there be any side effects?" She could see the fear on his face and could tell by the way he was fidgeting with his clothes that he was nervous. The fact was, Raven had no idea what could happen to him. She wasn't even sure what to say to him.

"Has anything changed? Do you feel any different?" she asked. At least if she knew what he was thinking she could help him better.

"Not… really. I mean it's weird, I remember things he did while using my body and all the emotions he had for… people, it's all there. I guess I'm still tired," Speedy laughed nervously as he turned away from Raven.

"The tired part is from him being inside your body, he used a lot of your energy and now your body is trying to get it back. As for the emotions and memories, it should pass in time. Right now it's still knew and your body is trying to process all the information, but soon it will realise you don't need this information and it will toss it. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Raven leant forward and caught Speedy's hand, stopping him from playing with his clothes.

"I really hope you're right Raven," he smiled towards her and after a moment, took a deep breath. "I should probably head back to the other room; I'm still feeling pretty tired."

Speedy grabbed his stuff as he walked out, leaving Raven to think in peace. She hoped that things worked out the way she said they would, and that Speedy would be able to move on, after all it was her fault. She was the one who kept Malchior's book and the reason he got free.

…

The titans had taken Speedy out to say goodbye, leaving just Malchior who wasn't invited and Raven who had fallen asleep. Malchior thought over Cyborgs words. Cyborg had explained to Malchior that Raven had been through a tough time and although he didn't see any harm in a kiss, it would have been scary for Raven. Malchior was even considering apologising to Raven, thanks to Cyborg.

He had waited for hours for her to leave the room, he had clean out of boredom and made her a tea. Now he was sitting in an almost black room trying to think of the perfect way to both apologise to Raven and explain who he was. It was not a simple combination, and would take effort to explain, but Raven was worth the effort.

Finally, she had left her room and was in the kitchen. She was making herself a tea, Malchior thought about handing her the one he had already made, but it went cold ages ago. Instead he waited till she had made her tea and sat it on top of the counter to cool a little.

"Raven, I want to say that I am sorry about the kiss earlier, I should have asked for your permission. I also want you to know that I will do everything to get you to remember me, I love you and that's never going to change." Malchior had stopped to take a breath and think about what to say next. He wanted to start reminding her about who he was.

"Malchior, I…"

"Please Raven, just let me talk for now. I thought we could talk tonight and I could tell you about how we meet, to see if it boosts your memory at all and then we can…mph"

Raven held her hand over his, preventing him from speaking anymore. "Malchior, I haven't forgotten who you are. When I asked who you were it was because I had never seen you as a human, I was confused but I figured it out rather quickly. As for your apology, I forgive you." Raven released his mouth and stepped back, allowing him to speak once more.

"Why didn't you say something early, I've spent half the day listening to your friends give terrible advice and the other half trying to find a way to give you your memory back." Malchior asked.

"I didn't feel like it at the time, I was annoyed and wanted to get away from you," Raven turned away from him and played with the spoon that sat inside her teacup.

Malchior was so annoyed. He couldn't believe that she had just let him think that way. He couldn't believe that she was acting like it meant nothing. But what frustrated him the most was that she had completely bypassed his confession of love, and was now acting as though he had only apologised. He wished he could take that apology back, she didn't deserve it and she didn't care about it.

He couldn't force her to address his confession, but he also knew that bringing it up again wouldn't help. She would just ignore it again. So he used another method to get her to react. Malchior grabbed Ravens arm and forced her to turn to face him. Her eyes had widened at the sudden movement but he didn't see much, he held her close and pressed their lips together. He would make her feel the love he felt for her.

Raven wasn't sure what to think. This was the second time that Malchior had done this too her and it was the second time where she could do nothing back. Malchior had a habit of blocking her powers. She wasn't sure if he even knew that he was doing it, though it irked her to no end.

She knew that she didn't feel this way for him, and that she didn't want him to kiss her. She pressed her hands against his chest and shoved him back. She wasn't as strong as him, and her attempt to move him was unsuccessful but Malchior understood and stepped away.

"Don't do that, I don't want to be with you like that," Raven said, as she folded her arms in front of her and leaned against the counter.

"Is that why you ignored me, I told you I love you. I love you Raven, I have since the moment we meet. How can you just ignore my feelings?" Malchior glared at her and shoved his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe this.

"What do you want me to say, Malchior. That I love you, that I want to be with you. It would be a lie. I may have felt that way when we meet but that all went away when you betrayed me. You turned into a dragon, you even told me that you planned on tricking me." Raven said. She managed to keep herself under control, but she knew that she was feeling hotter as hate started to consume her.

"I said those things so you would put me back inside the book. I never truly felt like that. I didn't even know I would come out of the book as a dragon. I needed you to hate me, I needed you to trap me so I couldn't hurt anyone. I killed me inside to have to say those things to you," Malchior dropped back onto the chair and stared at the ceiling. He knew that she still wasn't sure of him, but he thought seeing him as a human would have changed her feelings.

"Well, you got what you wanted in the end because I do hate you." Raven turned and left the room, leaving her now cold tea to remain on the bench. Malchior sat there. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want her to hate him anymore, and he didn't understand what was with the large change. Before, when he had taken over her friend's body she seemed to be starting to understand him, she was even playing his games.

The only thing that made sense was that Merlin did something to her, something to make her hate him again. Whatever he did to her, Malchior was going to find out.


End file.
